


Secret Santa

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BOTTOM FERDIE, Begging, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Ferdinand POV, High Heels, Interior Designers, Journal reading, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Pet Names, Secret Santa, Spanking, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, ass eating, holiday party, minor ships: Dorogard Bynette, top hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: Ferdinand is nervous when he receives Hubert as his Secret Santa Giftee. He decides to look in Hubert's office for clues and ends up reading his diaries revealing how bad Hubert wants Ferdinand. Ferdinand decides the best gift to give is his ass.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ferdibert fic. Please enjoy. 
> 
> I love getting comments and feedback. I also love getting fan art of anything I write. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr https://sleepinthedirtfics.tumblr.com/

Ferdinand stared at his computer screen in dismay. Hubert Vestra the email from SecretSanta.com said. The one person in the office that Ferdinand would not have wanted to get. Hubert and Ferdinand’s relationship had gotten better in the past five years since Ferdinand had started at Black Eagles Interior Design, but he still would not consider them friends. 

The office was rather small. They had nine employees including Edelgard herself. Edelgard was the company CEO, Hubert was the Vice President and CFO, Caspar the receptionist, Byleth was the HR Manager, and then himself, Dorothea, Berndetta, Petra, and Lin were interior designers. They were small and were popular, Ferdinand being the head designer on the time and the most requested. 

He thought back on the past five Christmas parties and Hubert had always, always received coffee or coffee related gifts. Ferdinand didn’t want to get him something everyone else got him. He tried to think about what he knew about Hubert. 

Hubert liked chess, but he had a very expensive glass set in his office. The limit was 30 dollars, so he didn’t want to get him a cheap set. He always wore gloves, but he knew that was because of his birthmarks and he didn’t want to be disrespectful. He always wore blacks and greys but he didn’t know what his exact size would be because he was so tall and so thin. He imagined Hubert had gotten all of his clothes tailored to fit right.

None of that information would help him. He started thinking that he might be able to get a hint from Hubert’s office. Hubert was one of three people that had a personal office, the designers were all in cubicles and Caspar was at the front desk. He knew that Hubert rarely left his office and often worked late. Tonight, he would just have to out wait him. 

As their party was on the 18th and then they were given off until the Monday after the new year he had to get an idea fast. Today was 7th, he had only 11 days to get an idea together. He pulled up the google calendar and Hubert had things planned until 6:30 PM. Which was 2 hours later than the office closed. He sighed knowing how late he would be in the office. 

He went to his daily appointments and had lunch. He got back to the office around 3:30. Dorothea and Petra were out on appointments, so he knew they wouldn’t be back today. At 4:30 Caspar, Byleth, and Linhardt left. Lin never worked late. Edelgard and Bernie both left a little after 5:00. 

Ferdinand looked through the new wallpaper catalog for 2021 to kill some time. He already had all his projects planned out through the New Year. He then looked through the Pier 1 catalog. He liked their stuff and World Market for more interesting pop pieces. It wasn’t until 7:15 when Hubert exited his office. 

“Ferdinand, you are here late,” Hubert observed as he locked his door. Ferdinand wasn’t worried because Byleth never locked his door and had a space key to all the offices. 

“Yes, I am trying to get caught up on the new designs and pieces coming in for the New Year. I like to be ahead of the game like that.” He spoke confidently. 

“Ambitious of you.” Hubert nodded. “Well, have a good evening,” Hubert said and headed towards the front door. 

“To you as well.” He called. When he heard the door lock behind Hubert he waited a few more minutes just in case he forgot something and came back in. 

Once he established the coast was clear he made his way to Byleth’s office. Of course, the trusting Byleth had left his door unlocked. He supposed that was fine because all the personnel files were in locked file cabinets. He grabbed the key set. Each silver key was marked with a letter. He used the one with an H to open Hubert’s office door. 

Hubert’s office was large, with one big window where the deep red curtains were rarely open. It had a large wooden desk that had a paper calendar, an organizer with office supplies, and the mini cactus that Bernie gave him on Earth Day. There was a black leather love seat along the wall where the door was, the back wall was covered in bookshelves and the final corner had a small wooden table with two chairs around the glass chest set. 

He scanned the bookshelves. There was a picture of him and Edelgard, his degree from Garreg Mach University, and a black vase on the top of the one. The next two shelves held finance reports. Below that was a paper catalog of all the client's correspondence and pictures of past jobs done. Hubert liked to have physical and digital copies of everything. The second bookshelf had more office supplies and his own personal printer. The final shelf set had a few fictional books, The Lord of the Rings and The Pawn of Prophecy series filled the top shelf with bookends that looked like dragons. The shelf below that had The Saga of Fire and Ice. Ferdinand had watched the show but the books had been a little too gruesome for him. He had to turn away a lot when watching the show as well. There were three glass dragon egg candles. Then below that, there were a bunch of leather books without titles on them. He pulled one out. He opened and realized that it was a journal. There were at least 10 of them on the shelf. 

He knew he should put it back. He had gathered enough information that he could get him anything to do with one of the fantasy novel series he enjoyed. He couldn’t seem to put the book back. This one was from 2013 when he and Edelgard first opened the company. He browsed through it guilt coursing through him, but he wanted to learn more about Hubert for some reason that he couldn’t seem to touch on. Hubert was very clearly proud of Edelgard and the business. 

He grabbed 2015 after that, the year that Ferdinand had been higher. There was no surprise when Ferdinand read about just how irritating Hubert had found him when he first started. He often described him as pompous, tacky, and attention-seeking. He knew that they were doing better now, but it still hurt to read how much Hubert had hated him and how he begged Edelgard to fire him until he grudgingly admitted how much money Ferdinand had been bringing in. Then it discussed how much he enjoyed the new hire, Petra in comparison to Ferdinand.

2016, was filled with how lonely Hubert had been. He still found Ferdinand annoying but thought that his arrogance was well earned due to his accomplishments in the company. It talked about the hiring of Caspar, Lin, and Bernie. He spoke more of how proud he was of Edelgard. 

2017, spoke of how he was happy for Edelgard when she seemed to fall for their newest hire, Dorothea. Yet, that had left him feeling even more lonely. It discussed the merger with Golden Deer Marketing and how annoying he had found Claude and his assistant Hilda. Outsourcing their marketing had been a great idea, leaving everyone more time to focus on their jobs. The tone about Ferdinand seemed to turn towards admiration for his work ethic and general positivity. Ferdie couldn’t help but smile as he read the praise towards him. 

2018, They had hired a security team for the office. D Knight, security had proven good at their job. The news of Edelgard’s engagement to Dorothea had shaken him a bit. He started thinking about his own life and how he would like to have someone to return home to. It spoke of hiring an HR manager since a serious relationship had developed in the office. Hubert did not like or trust Byleth, belittling him more than he had Ferdinand when he first started. Hubert started talking about what his ideal relationship would be and was actually heartwarming. 

2019, Hubert had decided that he had found the person for him. Ferdinand blinked in shock. He had believed that Hubert had been single. As he read on he soon realized that Hubert was not with the person he referred to as “Sunshine” was not his lover, but someone he pined for. The further he read, fascinated by this side of Hubert, a deeply devoted love, he felt himself wishing that someone would feel this way about him. There was so much romance and also very lewd sexual fantasies on the pages.

2020, Ferdinand gasped at the first page, talking about how proud he was of Sunshine for being named designer of the year by Better Homes and Gardens Magazine. Ferdinand was who won that title going into 2020. He gapped at the pages. It was him. He was sunshine. Hubert was in love with him? Hubert seemed to barely think of anything else in the past two years but Ferdinand. He read through every detail of the diary and then re-read 2019, now knowing it was him. 

His heart had pounded at every word. Then his cock also throbbed at some of the detailed fantasies that Hubert had placed them in. He now knew what he would be giving Hubert for Christmas. The pages had intimately described how he had wanted to see Ferdinand in red lingerie. He, of course, could not give Hubert that at the party. He decided Hubert would be getting coffee until their own special after-party. 

He put the books back, turned the light off, and locked the door. He returned the keys to Byleth's office and shut his door. Then he looked at his phone. It was 3 AM. He was going to be tired tomorrow, but it was well worth it because Ferdinand could admit now to himself that he had always been interested in Hubert. He put on his long plaid peacoat, his white beret with matching scarf, and gloves, then headed out of the office. A light snowfall dusted the sky on his walk back to his apartment. He had a smile to greet each snowflake, his heart overflowing with warmth and love. 

Once he had gotten over the initial shock of Hubert’s feelings for him, he felt elated. He remembered when he first was hired, he had though Hubert was attractive. He had strong features, bright green eyes, and long raven hair. He wore it short now, which Ferdinand had preferred as you could see more of those cheekbones. Then Hubert had been such a dick to him, he lost interest, or at least he had thought he had. 

Ferdinand respected Hubert and reading those words he had written had made Ferdinand fall in love. The attraction he thought he had lost had rushed back. Ferdinand hadn’t dated much in the past few years, focusing on his career, and his family not being receptive to his coming out had made it hard. His dad had passed in the past year and his mom was coming around on the idea more. His sisters gave their support fully about him being gay. He supposed it was a generational gap. 

He opened the door to his apartment complex with an extra little skip in his step. He took the elevator up to his floor. The music playing was holiday-themed, which he loved. He hummed with it until the golden doors opened onto the 12th floor. He walked to his door, opening it, wondering if one day he and Hubert would live here together. He blushed then, knowing he was getting ahead of himself. 

He walked into the apartment setting his keys in the bowl on the table by the door. He hung his coat and scarf on the coat rack putting his gloves in the pocket. He made his way past the living room and kitchen to his bedroom. He got ready for bed and then curled up underneath the holiday-decorated down comforter. 

The next morning he was tired but happy. He woke and showered at 7 am, an hour later than he normally would wake. He made himself some fried eggs and toast. Then he showered and got ready for the day, putting his hair in a bun. He dressed in designer clothes, that looked expensive, but the appearance was important for a designer. He headed to his appointment with his tablet in hand. The first appointment went well and it secured him a job in January. He went into the office after that feeling beat. 

Hubert approached his desk around noon, “Good afternoon, Ferdinand.” His future boyfriend said. He looked handsome in his black v-neck and grey plaid pants. 

“Good Afternoon, Hubert.” He beamed at him. He brushed a loose orange curl behind his own ear flirtatiously. “Would you mind if I had one of your coffees today?” He asked. “I am afraid I didn’t sleep much last night.” 

Hubert nodded, “I am going to make myself one now, I will get you one. Cream and sugar?” He asked already knowing the answer. It was common knowledge that Ferdie was a tea drinker and rarely drank coffee and when he did it had to be as sweet as a bakery.

“Yes, thank you,” Ferdinand said with true gratefulness.

Minutes later Hubert had returned sitting a green mug on his desk, the coffee a light tan from all the cream. He held his own in a black mug, Ferdinand knew the contents would match. Hubert didn’t like sweet. “Thank you, Sweetheart.” Ferdinand purred and put his hand on Hubert’s bicep, making the man flush. 

Hubert rarely blushed, but he looked down at his hand and got redder. “You’re welcome.” He spoke softly in that deep voice, that Ferdinand began to wonder how it would sound moaning. 

Hubert headed back to his office and Ferdinand found his eyes following the cute little ass. Then he headed out for his next appointment, which was to put up wallpaper in the office with the help of Blue Lion contractor employee, Ashe. They usually used the Blue Lions for all their heavy lifting and manual labor. 

When the wallpapering was done, Ferdinand stopped at Chipotle, got himself a steak bowl, and headed home. He ate, then read a little of his newest romance novel, and fell asleep, needing the rest. 

Through the week he had attended many appointments and found literally any reason he could to touch Hubert. Hubert would blush every time, but Ferdinand noticed that he was stopping at his desk more often to talk to him. 

With the weekend now here, Ferdinand spent it shopping. He got gifts for friends and family. Then he stopped to pick up coffee from Starbucks for Hubert, along with a travel mug that was black with gold snowflakes on it. Then he headed over to Hustler. He tried on a few things before deciding on a sexy Santa outfit. 

Ferdinand smirked as he put the outfit, which was a red velvet bralette with white fur on the top, a red velvet skirt that didn’t cover his as with a black leather belt at the top and white fur on the bottom, a red velvet thong, a matching Santa hat, white lace thigh highs, and red pumps. 

He wrapped the rest of the presents. Hubert’s being wrapped in the office provided red shimmery wrap. Everyone's presents had to be covered in the same paper to not give away who it was from. Guessing was part of the fun, Dorothea pushed each year. He put a folded piece of paper that said Hubert on the inside. 

On Monday, during the team meeting, they decorated the tree. Hubert always put the star on the top of the tree and when he did, Ferdinand put his hand on his lower back as he stood on the stool, “Wouldn’t want you to fall, Hubert.” He smiled up at him.

“T-thank you.” Hubert had stuttered and blushed. Edelgard had a knowing smirk on her face. So she was aware of Hubert’s feelings? That would make things easier when they were a couple. 

The week felt like it was taking forever. When Friday finally arrived, Ferdinand was nervous. He didn’t know why, because clearly Hubert would not reject him. He put his coffee gift under the tree. His bag with his lingerie sat beside his desk. He had worn jeans to the party, an ugly Christmas sweater that had a horse with antlers on it, which had been his secret Santa gift from Byleth last year. He left his hair down and curling because Hubert had mentioned many times in his journal that he wanted to rub his face in it. 

The party kicked off at noon, giving everyone time to finish up last minute things and to change to their out office emails. Hubert had even dressed up for the party, wearing a black grinch sweater.

The food spread was great. A spiral ham was in the center of the buffet table, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, stuffing, and cranberry sauce. The deserts were an angel food cake and cut out cookies. Then eggnog, wine, mulled cider, Christmas ale, soda, and water lined the other table. 

They played Quiplash and other party games leading up to the gift exchange at four. Caspar opened his first. Someone had gotten him a huge collection of jerky. Caspar was ecstatic at the gift. Then Bernadetta opened her venus flytrap and her gardening supplies. She blushed and thanked her unknown Santa. Ferdinand then went, he opened a set of bookends that were two beautiful ceramic horses. He loved them. Dorothea had gotten passes for an hour of karaoke at the local karaoke rooms. She sang her thanks. Petra had gotten a fur scarf that she put on immediately despite the office being warm. Hubert opened the coffee with a soft smile with no shock. He expected coffee clearly. Linhardt opened a pillow set. He ornery laid his head on them and pretended??? To be sleeping. Byleth had opened a book of dad jokes, which was appropriate because he and his wife Annette had just had a baby a few months back. Edelgard had gotten a beautiful tree topper that was designed to look like an angel version of herself, with white hair instead of her soft brown.

They tried to guess one another gifts. Hubert had guessed his gift was from Dorothea. When Ferdinand said it was from him he seemed to clutch the cup a little tighter. Linhardt had gotten Ferdie. As everyone discussed who got who, he blushed thinking about giving Hubert his real gift. 

They continue eating, playing games, and doing karaoke on the makeshift screen which Caspar had hooked up to youtube. Byleth left first at 5 to get home to his family. Linhardt soon after, because all this merriment “made him sleepy.” Petra left because she had a 9 pm flight back to Brigid for the holidays. Edelgard and Dorothea headed out around 7 pm, probably wanting to be alone. Ferdinand, Caspar, and Hubert started the cleanup. Caspar left around 8 to take all the leftover food to the local homeless shelter. 

“Ferdinand, I can finish up. You don’t have to stay.” Hubert told him as he hit the start button on the loaded dishwasher. 

“I’ll help you take down the decorations. I just have to use the restroom first.” He insisted. 

Hubert nodded and started to head to the storage closet to grab the totes. Ferdinand grabbed his bags and head into the bathroom. 

He stripped quickly and got dressed in the sexy Santa lingerie. He slowly pulled the lace thigh high ups not wanting to tear them. Then he stepped into the heels and put on some red lipsticks because Hubert had mentioned in his diary Ferdie wrapping red lips around his cock. He fussed with his hair. Then he pulled out his phone which was connected to the Bluetooth in the office and put on Eartha Kitts’ Santa Baby. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, Hubert was looking at the speakers behind reception, frowning at the sudden music. “Do you not like Christmas music?” Ferdinand called from behind him.

“No, it’s fine. It just sur-” He choked when he spun and saw Ferdinand. His face went red and he gasped. “F-Ferdinand?”

“Did you really think that I would only give you coffee?” He purred and walked towards Hubert, his heels clicking on the tile. His reaction to Ferdinand in the lingerie was worth it. He looked like he would faint and his cock was already tenting in his pants. Ferdinand sauntered to him ran his fingers along Hubert’s ugly Christmas sweater. 

“I-I…” He rumbled nervously. Ferdinand backed him up until he landed against the couch in reception. 

Then he plopped down in his lap carefully of his erection, “Hubert, I’m afraid that I have been very naughty.” He teased, giving him a pouting lip. 

Hubert’s green eyes flashed to his ruby lips and he licked his own, “And… what is that you have done that is so naughty.” He panted with excitement, finding his voice. 

Ferdinand brushed his fingers through Hubert’s hair that made a low moan break from his throat, “You see, I wanted to make sure I’d get you something you’d love, and not just coffee because that is what everyone gets you.”

Hubert nodded, still entranced by his lips. “So I stayed late one night and broke into your office.”

“You what?” He groaned, but there wasn’t too much heat by it because Ferdinand ground his ass against him at that moment. 

“And I did something bad. I read your journals to get ideas.” He admitted. 

Hubert’s face went white, “You read my journals?” His breath hitched. 

“And at first, I must say your words were very hurtful, but then they became beautiful. I founded myself wishing I was Sunshine.” He explained, “To be loved and wanted by you like that.”

Hubert’s annoyance melted away, “But...you are.” 

Ferdinand giggled, “Oh I know. You mentioned the designer of the year. Although I guess I should have guessed it because of how much you talked about wanting to pull red curling locks.” He teased. 

Now Hubert’s face went red, “And the red lingerie?” His eyes glide along his body.

Ferdinand nodded, “All for you.” 

Hubert growled then and crushed his lips to Ferdinand’s. Ferdinand shivered at how dominant the kiss was. Firm lips pressed to his, forcing his lips open, and his strong tongue flicked against his. Hubert tasted like coffee, but Ferdinand was savoring the bitterness, it was the best coffee he had ever tasted. 

Thin fingers slid along the planes of the muscle of his abs and chest. Ferdinand let out a whine of excitement which made Hubert growl in response, “I want to see those tits of yours.” Hubert rumbled. 

He knew that Hubert had called them tits from his journals so the words didn’t shock him, they just aroused him. Hubert’s hand snaked around his back and he unclasped the bralette and let fall to the ground next to the couch. “So pretty.” Hubert hummed and cupped them.

“Oh, Hubert!” Ferdinand sputtered as he felt Hubert’s hands squeeze at his chest. 

“You like that, Sunshine?” Hubert rasped and then pinched his nipples hard. 

“Ah, Fuck!” Ferdie cried, “Yes, please!” 

“Please, what?” He asked and gave another tight pinch on Ferdinand’s nubs. 

“Don’t stop!” He begged the CFO. His own hands pulled at the stupid Grinch sweater and it soon joined his bralette on the floor. Hubert had been bare under the sweater and Ferdinand had been thankful at that. He finally got to see what all that thin wiry muscle looked like without anything covering it. He was glorious. His skin was almost snow-white, then he had purples birthmarks winding up his arms, which was beautiful to Ferdinand’s artistic eyes. 

Hubert chuckled at his pleading and then dipped his head to lave his tongue against the swollen peaks. Ferdinand whimpered and rocked in his lap as Hubert sucked on his nipples. During that bliss, Hubert’s hands found his ass, squeezing it possessively. 

He let out a cry when Hubert smacked his cheek with a steady palm. “This is for reading my diaries.” 

“Oh, then I shall read them again!” Ferdinand exhaled and gripped his shoulders. 

Something dark flashed in Hubert’s eyes, “What am I going to do with you?” He kissed up along Ferdinand’s neck and started to undo the skirt.

Ferdinand mewled, “Fuck the bad out of me.” He rocked his hips feverishly against Hubert’s lap. He loved the feel of that glorious erection prodding at him. 

Then he was being lifted into the air. He was surprised that Hubert could lift him, but he wrapped his legs around his waist. Kicking his heels off as they went. Hubert kissed him deeply, making fire burn through him, the entire way to Hubert’s office. He laid him back on the top of his desk and Ferdinand trembled with excitement. He was only clad in his thong and the stockings now. Hubert looked him over with deep lust in those emerald eyes. “You could not be more lovely.” 

“Hubert, I want you so bad,” Ferdinand confessed with a quiver. 

“Let me appease you then.” Hubert husked. He grabbed the sides of the velvet thong and pulled them down slowly, growling when Ferdinand’s cock slapped against his own stomach, leaving a wet mark. 

Ferdinand sobbed out his wanton excitement. Hubert wasted no time pushing Ferdinand’s stocking-clad knees to his chest. “Fuck, look at the pretty hole. Did you know that it is puckering for me?” Hubert cooed as his hand finally came down to Ferdinand’s leaking cock. 

Ferdinand choked out his breath, “Goddess…” He blasphemed. 

“Don’t give the goddess credit for the moans I’ve earned,” Hubert demanded with a dangerous edge to his voice.

“Yes, sir.” Ferdinand purred and Hubert rewarded him with a dashing smile and a stroke to his touch starved cock. He moaned at the stroke and then Hubert’s hand started to speed up. Ferdinand bit into his red lips, uncaring if his lipstick got on his teeth. 

Just when he thought that he was in heaven, Hubert sunk down in the chair in front of the desk and took Ferdinand’s shaft into his wet, hot mouth. “Fuck!” Ferdinand shrieked and his fingers tangled into the coal colored locks. 

Hubert bobbed his head, sucking him deeper and deeper, making the redhead squirm beneath him. He didn’t let up with his heated ministrations until Ferdinand was screaming out his name and cumming down his throat.

Ferdinand’s head fell back and his grip loosened. He laid across the desk dazed from the white-hot pleasure that Hubert had just gifted him. He was so gone he didn’t even realize that Hubert’s head fell lower until he felt the heat of Hubert’s tongue over his hole.

“Ah, Hubert!” He gasped. His hands scrambled to grip the desk. His tongue lapped at his hole, working him open. 

“Top draw to the right, grab the lube,” Hubert ordered with a hungry growl. 

“You keep lube in your desk?” Ferdinand giggled breathlessly, but obey, pulling out the KY Jelly. 

“You never know when you’ll need it.” Hubert hummed, but Ferdinand had noticed it still had the plastic wrap around the lid. It was unopened. 

Ferdinand handed it to him and he heard the plastic being torn out, then he heard the clicking of the lid, then the squelching sound of lube coating Hubert’s fingers. 

Ferdie was still coming down from his first orgasm, so the feeling of Hubert’s finger breaching his tight hole was a little overwhelming. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” Hubert praised him. 

Ferdinand flushed under the praise and rocked on his finger. “Ah-ah, slow down,” Hubert warned. Ferdinand gave a weak whimper in response. 

Soon another finger joined the first, and Hubert was scissoring him open. He let out a desperate cry that sounded filthy even to his ears when Hubert grazed his prostate. “Right there, then?” Hubert smirked, mischief filled his eyes. 

He pressed on it again, an animalistic ecstasy crashing through him. “Hu-Hubert!” He keened, his hands leaving the desk to reach for him, “Please! Please! Fuck me!” 

Hubert pulled his finger free, leaving Ferdinand empty and wanting, but not for long. He watched as Hubert kicked off his shoes and black slacks. His boxers soon joined the pile. He grabbed the lube and liberally applied it to his giant cock. Ferdinand was admittedly taken aback by how long Hubert’s cock was. He guessed it made sense for how tall he was. 

Hubert pressed the head to Ferdinand’s entrance, “Yes!” Ferdinand encouraged. 

Hubert let out a low groan as he started to slowly sink in. Ferdinand howled as he took him down to the hilt. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this full. Hubert was much larger than his vibrator.   
“P-perfection.” Hubert husked. He started to slowly rock his hips, making Ferdinand’s toes curl. The lewd wet sounds that echoed in the room just added to the sinful deliciousness of it all. 

Hubert leaned down to kiss him and their teeth clicked together and as Hubert rutted into him with a slow deep passion. It felt amazing, but Ferdinand need more, so he dug his heels into Hubert’s ass, spurring him on like a steed that he wanted to dash. 

“You want more?” Hubert purred, but before he could answer, Hubert began snapping his hips at an unforgiving pace. 

“Nhh!” Ferdinand cried as Hubert’s cock frantically pressed against his prostate. He felt heat building low in his stomach, knowing that his second orgasm was soon approaching. 

A few more slamming thrust sent Ferdinand over the edge. The world shattered around him, as his body tensed and his cum spurted between their bodies, painting them. 

“So hot!” Hubert bellowed and after a few stuttered thrust, filled Ferdinand with his scalding seed. Ferdinand moaned gratefully for it. 

Hubert slumped forward and Ferdinand wrapped him in his arms. Hubert moaned, “Best Christmas gift ever.”


End file.
